Chaos consume us
Part 4: Chaos consumes us! My master, the warlock who had braved many dangers was laying prone in front a 10 foot tall demon and I, his faithful imp was watching the humongous hammer at an impossibly slow speed. Actually… the hammer was slowing down! Time itself was slowing… normally id not be able to see this but being in a completely different plane I could watch without being affected by this strange phenomenon… As my masters face was contorted by pain and fear his own shadow seemed to rip itself from the wall, twin orbs or purple fire acted as eyes. It “spoke” in Kirtash’s ear, I say spoke for there was no lips to be seen but I had the eerie feeling it was actually talking. Its voice was mocking, cold and deep. “Well well the poor little warlock can’t even manage to kill a legionnaire demon.. wah wah… you pathetic excuse of a mortal make me sick… It sighed. “Why do I have to do everything around here…” The shadowy figured merged with my master, his eyes turning into twin orbs purple fire. Kirtash’s valid hand rose at a blinding speed and stopped the mighty blow dead in its tracks. The legionnaire’s expression passed from bloodlust to shock to horror as it stared into the fiery chaos that was Kirtash’s eyes. Grinning.. my master, well I think it was him, extended a single finger and touched the demon’s forehead. A fiery rune appeared shaped like a snake eating its own tail. A fraction of a fraction of a second later the entire room, my master and the now sobbing night elf were covered in gore, brains and blood as the legionnaire exploded from the waist up. I reeled back at the pulse of dark energy unleashed from that single rune. I felt my own essence contort in agony but it was over almost instantly… almost as if it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Time froze again as the shadow exited my master’s body. It laughed and the sound was horrible it clawed at my existence hungry to devour it. “See? Easy. Now… get back to work you have much to do before the end.” The shadow assumed its normal position, its twin orbs of flame blinked out, time returned to normal and my master fell flat to his face, unconscious. Grimgrave was floating gingerly its essence badly hurt, he was longing to be back its own plane but he was bound to the warlock laying on the ground. Voidwalkers aren’t known for their smarts so it did the only thing a bound demon could do. It waited. After a few minutes Kirtash’s eye popped wide open and he rose to his knees with a start. The movement brought tears to his eyes, he had forgotten about the shoulder injury. He looked around amazed to be able to breathe and even more amazed by the half exploded legionnaire lying on the ground beside him. Grimgrave was standing beside him, silent, loyal. “What happened here?” “You killed it master.” “I did? I can’t recall anything after I fell down… wait… I think I remember a voice…” Kirtash was holding his shoulder wincing from the pain. “I didn’t hear anything master” “Bah anyhow we got what we came from.” Kistash bent over the remains of the legionnaire and began to chant softly. A hollow cry could be heard in the distance. A small gem appeared in my master’s valid hand. He smiled. “Let’s go Grim. We have no business here.” The night elf was still sobbing it its cage speaking gibberish, Kirtash never acknowledge its existence. As both figures moved toward the exit I could swear I saw his shadow turn and look directly at me with blazing, hungry purple eyes…. Category:Stories Category:Kirtash